A New Life At Forks: An Emmett Story
by Jennymac
Summary: This is a love story about Emmett. Instead of Rosalie being his lover, it's the new girl Emily. It's almost love at first sight, but can she work pass that he's different. Read and review please : i love reading you're thoughts on my story
1. Chapter 1

**Forks**

Yawn! I've been sleeping for hours in this van with my head against the window. Owww. My neck has such a total cramp. So here I am sitting in my parents Trailblazer, it's a Chevy car if you didn't know, waiting to get to this new house that my parents bought without my knowledge. I love my parents so much and I actually want to move unlike many teenage kids, but I don't like moving to the other side of the country. I'm a New Yorker by heart, but I guess this is the right choice for them right now. My parents are in a slump right now because of my older brother, Chace, passing away last year. It was pretty terrible, but that's why my mom really wanted to move. She really needed to get out of that house. I'd like to stop thinking about it though. I don't want to forget about him, but I'd like to forget what happened after he passed. I remember so much crying and screaming, it wasn't right. Anyway, back to the whole trip across the country thing. My mom's afraid of planes so we're stuck in a car for 5 days going cross-country. I personally don't mind it that much though except some of the states were hot from the heat of late August. The sights are beautiful. The plains, mountains, forests, and canyons are so amazing! I just listen to my iPod and look out the window.

I'm 17 by the way and my name is Emily. I have light brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and I have a good sense of humor. I'm actually a twin and no, I don't have an identical twin sister. I have a twin brother and for all of you that think twins are all identical even if one is a boy and the other is a girl really need to pick up a book. Just for your information, I'm a fraternal twin. Okay? So have we gotten that straight? Good. My brother is pretty much the same as me except for the shoulder length hair and he has blue eyes. Anyway, my twin's name is Bobby and I also have an older sister at the age of 23. I don't think I have to tell you my twin's age. My sister is living with us; she thinks it will be hard to leave my parents in the state they are in. She's going to attend Washington State University to be near us.

Enough about my backdrop, I should tell you about where I'm going. I'm heading to a town called Forks. It's in the state of Washington. You know, the state in the far northwest corner. Why are we going to a town unknown to the world when we were living in New York? I don't know. So I asked my parents and they said that they knew a family that lived in Forks. Hopefully they have a kid that goes to my school. Oh yes, let's bring up school too. I'm starting a new school year in a new school senior year. Can you just see how fun that's going to be?

"Emily, EMILY, EMILY!" I looked up from my iPod to see my mom staring at me. Darn, I was just getting to the good part of a Blink 182 song. I pressed the pause button.

"Yeah, what's up mom?"

"We're 5 minutes away from the house so get your shoes on and get ready to unload the back of the truck."

_More fun_, I thought. I slipped on my black converse and pressed play again although I really didn't need to because the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here!" my dad said trying to wake up my brother. My brother woke up and looked at me and we both sighed.

"We're here!" we both said sarcastically and then laughed.

I stepped out of the car with my backpack on. Wow. This house isn't too shabby. It was a yellow 2-story house with a porch wrapping around the front. Other then the house all I saw was a very green forest behind, next to, and across the street, from our house. I guess I did hear Forks was a wet, cold place. I better get used to it. We walked inside and the dining room was to the right and the living room to the left. I went through a hallway to the kitchen and den. Everything was pretty nice. Now how about the rooms? I dropped my bags and ran upstairs. I heard my brother running after me, I guess he caught on to what I was doing. I wasn't going to check the master bedroom; I already knew that was for my parents. I went to bedroom facing out towards the front and immediately loved it. There was a window seat and the walls were green and there was a walk-in closet. My parents knew that I would love this room.

After moving in, I got ready for school the next day. I know what your thinking. Why would we move in the day before school starts? To tell you the truth I don't know.

**School**

I ate my breakfast this morning like a good girl. I had Cheerios. Go me! Anyway, my sister drove both Bobby and me to school. My birthday was coming up and I was hoping for my own car. Hopefully. We both separated because his classes were on the other side of the school. Whoever set up our schedules was cruel. I started to walk to the front of the building; my converse was making squeaky sounds from the wet ground. I looked up from my schedule to see that almost everyone that passed by me was looking at me. Hopefully I didn't look too bad. I wore skinny jeans, converse, black t-shirt, with a white jacket. Whatever, I just want to find my class. I looked back down at my schedule and kept walking and then I hit a wall.

"Oww!" I said. My bag fell and some of my notebooks fell out. I must have looked so stupid. I hit a wall on the first day of school. That's going to be a great story to tell the grandchildren. I looked up and in fact it wasn't a wall. It was this really big guy. I know, I'm pretty vague but that's my first thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I normally don't bump into people." He picked up my bag and my books for me. He looked at me and I was just stunned. His face was perfect. He was pale with dark short curly hair. He had golden eyes that locked you into his gaze. He was big but muscular big. He was tall and wide and you just wanted to give him a teddy bear hug. I shook my head to get out of my daze.

"Oh it's okay. I can't say that I don't bump into people normally. Actually I do it a lot," I said smiling. He handed me my bag and I said, "Thanks."

He smiled at me, "So you're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it obvious. People keep looking at me."

"Well you're a little bit tanner than everyone else, you have a better style of clothes, and well you're prettier than most girls around here. I'm guessing the girls glaring at you think you're a threat to them."

I blushed, "Well that really helps. Can you guess where I'm from too?"

"Well that's a buck extra," he said smiling.

"Ohhh really. Well how about I just tell you my name?"

He looked as though he was actually thinking it over, "Hmmm… okay."

"My name's Emily," I said extending my hand towards him.

"My name's Emmett," he said taking my hand up to his lips and kissing it.

Wow he's good, I thought. RINGGG. "What was that?" I asked hoping that it didn't mean I was late.

"Oh that's the 3 minute bell."

"Oh I better get going then, I have to go to the office too. It's been nice bumping into you Emmett. Hopefully we have classes together." I smiled at him and turned to leave. I was at the front door to the building when I heard him yelling from the same place I left him.

"Oh Emily!"

I turned around smiling; I yelled back, "What?"

"New York." I was confused at first. Then I smiled, he guessed right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublemaker**

_That was a nice way to start off my day_, I thought. I definitely want to see him again. Usually guys don't take too much interest in me. I've had a couple of boyfriends here and there; okay maybe guys did take an interest in me. I really didn't think I was really pretty though. I just made the guys laugh.

Whatever, I have to start thinking about getting to class on time. Okay so I need to go to the office first. I looked around and there were no signs with arrows saying 'This Way To The Office' so I guess I would have to ask somebody. I hate talking to people randomly or asking directions, I'm kind of independent. Oh well, let's just go to my locker first.

I went down a hallway looking at the numbers on the lockers, finally H301. I put in my combo and it didn't unlock. "Urg," I said. I did it again and it didn't budge. I felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked up to see a girl of African-American ethnicity with short brown hair.

"Do you need any help?" She smiled at me in a friendly way.

"Yeah actually, my locker won't open."

"Oh, are you skipping the second number once?"

"Umm… let me try that." I did as she said and the lock finally came off. "Hey thanks," I said giving her a smile in return.

"No problem. I'm guessing your Emily Hastings, one of the new twins?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Word travels fast in this small school," then she extended her hand towards me, "I'm Kirsten by the way."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Kirsten," I replied shaking her hand.

"Do you need help finding any classes?"

"Actually I need help finding the office."

"No problem, follow me."

She started to lead me down the hallway and we turned a right and the office was at the end. "Can I see your schedule when you get it? Maybe we have classes together."

"Sure," we headed over to the office receptionist.

"Hello, what may I do for you?"

"Um… I'm Emily Hastings and I'm new here. My mom told me that I was to pick up my schedule here."

"Oh yes," she went into a file cabinet behind her. She started sifting through the papers and picked one out, "Ahh, here we are. Do you need a late pass too? The bell is going to ring any second now."

"Yeah I guess so. Can Kirsten have one too? She was helping me around the school."

"Of course," she started filling out two pieces of paper and then handed them to us, "Here you go. Have a nice first day."

"Thanks," we both said.

We headed out of the office and I gave Kirsten my schedule. She was looking them over. "Good! We have 1st, 3rd, and lunch 5th together." I was relieved just because I didn't have to go to class late alone. "Let's go."

1st period I had English. Oh joy. RINGG. We were almost to the class; well that's what Kirsten told me. I really couldn't tell which way I was going, all the hallways looked alike. We entered 2 minutes late and our teacher, Mr. Vurbarg, looked at us annoyed. We gave him our passes, "Please don't make this a habit of yours ladies. I hate tardiness." We nodded. I looked at the class and they were all staring at me. There were no 2 seats next to each other so I couldn't sit with Kirsten. There was a seat in the far back and one in the front. I started heading towards the back, there was no way I was going to be in the front, "Talk to you later Kirsten," I whispered while she was taking her seat in the front.

I sat down and pulled out a notebook just in case I had to write anything down. I looked to my right and someone was smiling at me. It was Emmett. I smiled back. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down something. I started to pay attention to the teacher because maybe he was writing down something important, but the teacher was giving us the syllabus so I guessed not. He threw me a note underhanded. I gave him a glare. He could have just placed the note on my desk. He laughed. I guess he was a troublemaker. I looked down at the note, it read:

Emmett: Late on the first day, Tisk Tisk.

I smiled.

Me: Yeah, well if I didn't bump into a certain someone then I would

have been on time.

I decided to throw it back at him. He smiled.

Emmett:Whoever do you mean?

Me: I don't know, he was HUGE and his eyes were an odd color.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. FAKER.

Emmett: ODD? That hurt Emily, that really hurt.

Me: Good, you now know what it feels like because I felt like I hit a wall this morning.

He laughed at the note. "Excuse me Mr. Cullen, do you think something is funny?" Mr. V said in that annoyed tone of his. Emmett was trying to hold back his laughter, "No, nothing at all." He was trying so hard not to laugh, I would be turning red if I was him, but he stayed his pale color. "Good, let's keep it that way." He turned back towards the chalkboard. Emmett threw me back the note again.

Nothing is funny except his face!

I laughed at this and then Mr. V came over. I tried hiding the note in my pocket, but he took it out of my hands before I could. He started to read it and I knew I was going to be in trouble. "Emmett and Emily! Go to the office now!" We both got up and I gave him a glare, but his eyes still had laughter in them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Moment In the Hallway**

The minute we got into the hallway Emmett started rolling on the floor laughing, literally. He sat down in front of a locker and I slid down next to him. "I don't get what's so funny," I told him. I was so confused. We had gotten in trouble and all I said was that I felt like I hit a wall in the note and then he hysterically starts laughing? He was still chuckling on the floor so I waited for him to stop. When he was finally finished he took a breath and started to talk.

"Inside joke between me and my family. We're kind of hard …" he started laughing again but managed to choke out his last word, "people."

"You know what? I don't even want to know. Let's just go to the office now, I don't want to get into anymore trouble as it is, on my FIRST day."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why? If you're hanging around me you're going to have a bad reputation anyway."

"Oh so you're not Mr. Perfect-Jock-Who-Charms-Girls-With-His-Good-Looks?"

He was trying to look like he was thinking again, "Hmmm, not really, but close. More like Mr. Perfect-Rich-Jock-Who-Hates-School-And-Would-Rather-Be-Charming-Ladies." He gave me a bright white smile. If his smile could sparkle while he was pale I was wondering what he would look like with a tan.

"Oh so that's why you got us kicked out of the classroom! So you could charm me?" I smiled back at him.

"You're really fast," he laughed, "let me guess who you are though." I nodded at him to keep going. "Okay, Ms. Normal-Hazel-Eyed-Girl-That-Likes-To-Be-Charmed-By-Hott-Guys." He smirked at me. I pretended to think and he laughed at me.

"Okay, hmmm, not really, but close. More like Ms. Normal-Girl-Who-Doesn't-Care-What-People-Think-About-Her-And- Likes-To-Be-Charmed-By-Hott-Guys."

"So I wasn't too far off."

"Just a little bit."

He stood up and held out his hand to me. "Come on, we have to go to the office Ms. Normal-Girl-Who-Doesn't-Care-What-People-Think-About-Her-And- Likes-To-Be-Charmed-By-Hott-Guys." We both smiled at each other and I took his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lunch**

Nothing much happened when we went down to the office. I think my teacher has a reputation for having a temper because the assistant principal didn't care that much. He just told us it was a warning and then we had to wait for the end of the period to leave. Emmett had left me with a simple goodbye because we had a different class. My next 3 periods were pretty dull without him. Could I already like a guy, only knowing him for maybe 2 hours? He was just so outgoing, not afraid to just put himself out there. I guess I was attracted to that. Anyway, before lunch I went to my locker and it opened on the first try. Kirsten had appeared next to me at her locker by now. "Hey Emily," she was eying me from the corners of her eyes while she was getting books from her locker.

"Hey Kirsten. How has your day been so far?"

"Ahh can't complain. It seems as though you've had an exciting day though." She raised her eyebrows up and down to make me laugh.

"I guess you could say that."

"I am saying that! How do you know Emmett? It seemed as though you were best friends since birth or something." We both closed our lockers and now heading towards the cafeteria.

"I actually don't know him. I just kind of bumped into him on my way into school."

"Hah that's a nice way to get to know someone." We finally got to the cafeteria and we sat down at the table closest to the doors. I put my bag down on the table and looked around. So many different groups of kids and you could tell which groups were which from their clothing. There were: preps, jocks, nerds, goths, emos, and norms. I felt like I was in a High School Musical movie.

Apparently I attracted the preps, jocks, and the norms because that's whom Kirsten sat with. She introduced me to everyone. I had to start remembering the names, I heard: Paul, Nick, Jim, Mike, Sarah, Jenn, and Maria. I told them all hello and I have to say I caught all the guys' attention. "So where are you from?" I think Paul said and "Do you like it here so far?" said Nick and "Do you like the weather here?" said either Jim or Mike, I really don't know. "Hold on guys," Jenn said. I was grateful she said that, I was getting confused. "Let her think about her answers first. Okay, the floors all yours Emily." I laughed and said, "Thanks. Okay, I'm from New York. It's okay here and I'm not a fan of the weather." They laughed.

Then they started talking again about things I wasn't too interested in and I looked around the cafeteria again. Then I saw him, Emmett, laughing with a bronze-haired guy. He was perfect too. He was pale with a perfect face and … the golden eyes. They weren't the only two. There was a couple on the other side of the table and a blonde haired girl. The couple was so cute together, the guy had blonde hair pushed back and the girl had short black spiky hair and a beautiful face. The blonde was gorgeous, I felt like I was no competition for guys with her around.

I nudged Kirsten, "Hey, who are those people with Emmett?" I didn't want to seem nosy but I had to know. Then Kirsten started to tell me, "Oh, they're his family. They're very close. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife adopted them all. Alice and Jasper are the ones together, Rosalie is the blonde, Edward is the bronze-haired one, and of course you know Emmett." I nodded. She continued to say one more thing, "Oh and Edward is with Bella Swan. She's the one walking over to their table now." There was a girl that was of natural beauty walking over to sit next to Edward. Kirsten looked at me and back to Emmett's table. I had to ask her some questions so I did without hesitation. "Is Emmett popular?" She laughed and said, "Yes, he's our football quarterback and he's led us to an undefeated season so far. He's really the most outgoing one though. The rest of them keep to themselves mostly." I kind of laughed to myself. Why would Emmett be quarterback? He seemed more like a defensive player.

I looked over to their table and I saw Edward nudge Emmett and then Emmett turned around to look at me and gave me his winning smile and then waved at me. Just to be polite I waved back. He got up and started walking to my table. I didn't think it was a big deal, but everyone in the cafeteria was watching him come over to me. They must have been looking at me when I waved back at him. There must be a lot of girls crushing on him, I mean who stalks someone's every move? He finally reached my table and all the guys were glaring at him.

"Hey guys," he said giving them a slight wave.

"Hey Emmett," they mumbled. Then Emmett leaned down over me.

"Hey Emily, why don't you sit with us tomorrow?" Then he looked up at the guys again, "If your friends down mind." I looked at them and they didn't look too happy but they didn't want to say no to the Big Emmett.

"No, no, nah, of course not," they all said over each other's voices.

"Okay, then it's agreed," then he whispered closer to my ear, "Here, I don't think notes work too good for us." Then I looked down to see that he slipped a piece a paper in my hand and when I looked back up he was already walking to his table. I unfolded the paper and it had his number in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Texting**

Once lunch had ended all anyone could ask me is, "How do you know Emmett Cullen?" I couldn't stand hearing the same thing over and over again. I just told them the same thing I told the first person, that I met him 1st period. What was the big deal anyway? Kirsten said hi to me today and they weren't asking me about her. Oh well, who cares?

I was in my Math now. I didn't know anyone in this class. I started to daze off because the teacher was saying her syllabus for the year which is the exactly the same as the other teacher's syllabus'. I decided to text Emmett. Maybe that will be exciting, anything but listening to her. I took my phone and his number out of my bag. I quickly added Emmett to my contacts with my phone under my desk. Then I started a new text message but I didn't know what to say. Ummm … I could just start off with 'Hi' or 'Hey watsup?' I don't know. Fine here I go.

Hey. It's Emily. What's up?

Send. Hopefully he gets it. I really don't want to sit here doing nothing for another 30 minutes. I looked down at my phone doubtfully to see if any new texts had come in. I was shocked that it said 'New Text Message from Emmett' I had just sent the text 30 seconds ago. He was pretty fast. Or maybe he knew I was going to text him.

Hey Emily. Do you like all the attention you're getting now?

Hah. He thinks he's funny.

Ahh. Not really. I think I had enough attention before you came over to my table anyway.

Send. Within the next few seconds he texted back.

Yeah you did, from all the guys. I was trying to divert their attention to other things than just your face and if you were single or not.

I was confused. Why did he care so much about guys liking me? Of course this was the first day of school for me and usually guys like new girls because they're different but it's just a phase. I'm sure they'll get over me. I've only known Emmett for a couple of hours and he flirts with me and he makes it like we're best friends. Why am I even texting him? _Because you think he's hott_. Yes, I guess that's the reason.

Why do you care if guys like me? It's the first day of school. You have plenty of more days to work that charm of yours on me.

I smiled to myself. Send. I looked up from my phone to see my teacher coming down my row. I quickly put my phone in my pocket. Unfortunately my teacher sat in the back for the rest of the period so I couldn't take out my phone. As soon as the bell rang I hurried out of the classroom and took out my phone.

You're right. I shouldn't waste all my charm on one day. I'll see you at your locker at the end of the day. By the way, what locker are you?

I laughed and put the phone away. I would text him back during History. I walked into History and spotted Nick in the back of the room waving me over. I walked over and sat in the seat next to him. "Hey," he said with a smile, "how has your day been so far?"

"I can't complain, just a little boring. You?"

"The same as every year." The bell rang. The teacher told us to take our seats quickly and started talking about the 6th syllabus of my day. I took out my phone and I saw Nick look over at me from the corner of my eye. I didn't care, now what should I say to Emmett? Hmm.

Why do you want to come to my locker? Don't you have better things to do?

Send. Nick was trying to see whom it was sending to. I was laughing to myself. Emmett was right, the guys were after me and they were jealous. I looked at my phone again and saw that Emmett texted back.

Actually I do. I have football practice after school. I don't have to go right away though and you could come watch if you want. Anyway, how about that locker number?

I smiled. Football practice? Maybe I'll watch for a little bit. I'll tell him that. Wait! Why am I going to watch someone I hardly know play football? Okay I already answered this. He's hott. Yeah I think that's a good reason.

Okay. I'll go to your football practice and my locker number is H301.

Yeah, I wanted to get to know him and apparently he wanted to get to know me too. Plus, I love football and baseball. Might as well have some school spirit. The bell rang and I moved to my next period class. Finally the next few periods went by fast because all I was doing was texting back and forth with Emmett. He always seemed to make me laugh. When the day was over I went to my locker and he was waiting for me there.

"Has anyone ever said that you're extra fast?"

He laughed. "Actually yes, that would be why I'm the quarterback of the football team."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." I put all my books in my locker because there was no homework. "Okay, let's go." We started walking down the hallway with people staring at us yet again. I was okay with it; they were looking at me all day.

"So, do you have a ride home afterward?"

I totally forgot about Bobby. We were supposed to take the bus home even though I'm not so fond of the bus. "Oh snap. I have to call my brother." I took out my phone and called Bobby. There were 3 rings until I heard, "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby. I just want you to know I'm going to stay after school to watch the football team practice."

"Oh. Okay I guess. How are you getting home though?"

"I don't know. Maybe a friend of mine can drive me home."

"A friend? It's only been one day of school. You've already made a friend that you can trust to drive you home?"

I looked at Emmett and for some reason I felt like I could trust him with everything. "Yeah, I think I have. I'll be home around 5ish. Okay?"

"Yeah I guess so. Just call me if there are any problems. 'Kay?"

I sighed; he always was making sure I was okay. "Yeah okay. Bye." I hung up and looked up at Emmett as we were walking.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I actually do need a ride home, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah totally fine."

He smiled at me, he seemed really happy and I was too. I felt like we had a connection. How cliché is that?

**Football**

I watched him play and he was actually better than I thought he was. He threw perfect spirals most of the time except once when he looked up at me. He made me laugh so hard when he stuck his tongue at me in his annoyed way after he messed up. It was funny that he always glanced up at me in the bleachers to have my reference of how good he was.

I heard some of the guys saying, "Is she your girlfriend?" He kept saying loud enough for me to hear, "Soon. She's here for me now, isn't she?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

As soon as practice was summing up at around 4:30ish I went down the bleacher steps to wait for him. I actually enjoyed watching them. I wasn't really allowed to be there but Emmett had his ways with the coach somehow.

They were all in a huddle and then they finally broke apart and headed to the bench. Emmett waved me over, "Hey Emily come over here. Meet some of the guys." Why not? I might as well.

I walked over to Emmett and his friends and I felt so scrawny next to all of them. I looked up at them all and said, "Wow nice way to make a person feel small." They laughed at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Home

I found out all the large guys' names on the football team. There was Joey, James, Patrick, George, and Terrence. Then there were the guys that were called by their last name, which were Arkellson, Biff, and Marcella. They all seemed pretty nice for jocks. I know I'm being stereotypical but at my old school the jocks were actually stupid and used girls. I see that Forks might not be that bad. I kind of made friends with Joey, Terrence, and Marcella, they are pretty funny. Everyone else is so sweet too, though!

"Hey do you want to go now?" Emmett asked me after we all started talking. Marcella was making fun of how short I was. I'm really not short, just next to him I am.

"Yeah sure," I replied, "See you tomorrow guys!" I yelled back at them as we started to walk away. Marcella yelled back, "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow in math, shortie!" I heard him laugh and I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him. I turned back to Emmett and we were both smiling at each other.

"You seem to make friends really fast," he said as we walked through the parking lot.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a friendly person," I flashed him a smile, "Plus, you have some really nice guys here in Forks."

"Yeah, some of them are acting too nice to you," he winked at me, "you're such a flirt. Did you know that?"

I gasped. "What are you talking about? I wasn't flirting at all!"

"Hah, yeah you were even if you didn't even notice. Either way, they were flirting with you."

We finally got to his car and he opened the door for me. How gentleman like. I hopped in and suddenly he was already in the drivers seat. Quarterback, fast, yeah okay like quarterbacks are this fast. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know it's not my fault if guys like me. I'm new, they'll get over me eventually."

He looked at me and said, "Maybe … and then again maybe not."

I raised one of eyebrows. What did he mean maybe not? He thinks he knows everything. Like he can read people's minds or something! "You know what, I think we went over this already. Guys like me and apparently you like me too, but I don't care. Friends, they're all just friends to me." Hopefully we wouldn't stay friends for too long because I think I really like this guy.

"Yeah, well that's good. If anyone on the football team is going to go out with you, it's me." He gave me a smile and I blushed. Why does he do that to me? I mean I like it, but is it weird that he says that kind of stuff and we hardly know each other? Whatever. "Just don't try to flirt with them. It'll break their hearts when they see us together soon." He winked at me. I laughed but why couldn't I flirt with someone? He doesn't control me!

"I will flirt with whomever I want to." I said with angrily.

"Yeah well don't try to send too many guys to their death your smile. When you smile they think they've gone to heaven." I rolled my eyes. Where does he get these lines? I looked out the passenger seat window to see the very green forest pass me. Then it occurred to me that he didn't know where I lived.

"Hey wait. Do you know where I live?"

"Oh yeah. This is such a little town; your house still has a SOLD sign on the lawn."

"Oh," I guess that made sense. We finally reached my house and he pulled into the driveway and he got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Where did you learn such gentleman manners?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, from my brother Edward. He is kind of … old-fashioned. He thinks manners are the key to a woman's heart and it's always the right thing to do."

"Oh well you should listen to him more," and I decided to work my charm on Emmett. I reached up to whisper in his ear and said, "It's working on me." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left to go to the front door. I got my key from my bag and went in the house. I looked out the window to see him standing in the same spot I left him smiling. He finally went back to his car and left. I sighed. There you go Emmett. You think I flirt? Well I'm going to get my flirt on tomorrow.

Flirtatious Moments

I woke up for school really tired. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. I had old friends asking me how my day was yesterday but I'll answer them later. I found a new text message from Emmett.

Heyy. We should hang out today after school. Well after football practice.

I smiled to myself.

Yeah that'd be cool.

Send. I'm going to give some guys my phone number to text today just to get Emmett jealous. It occurred to me last night that he could just be jealous of me talking to other guys. Well now I'm going to have them text me when Emmett's around. Hah I laughed at the thought.

My sister drove Bobby and I to school again. Bobby seemed to be making friends. He was even friends with Kirsten so I guess we could all hang out some time. I was just concentrated on seeing Emmett and his friends today. I was wearing a tight green shirt and skinny jeans with my green converse. I was walking into school when I saw Emmett with his friends near the entrance. I recognized his friends to be Terrence and Marcella so I walked over to them and put my arm on Marcella's shoulder. "Hey guys," I said with a smile. They looked at me and I smiled back.

"Wow you're all green today," Marcella said looking down at my shoes.

"Well I guess it matches Forks," and I looked over at Terrence and he was wearing a green t-shirt too so I continued, "plus I guess I match Terrence hah."

Terrence smiled at me; "Yeah I guess we're too cool for them. Let's go Emily." He took my arm and started walking away from them with me by his side laughing. Emmett didn't look too happy, but I see him first period anyway. Terrence walked with me to my locker and he was a pretty nice guy and pretty cute too. He was tall, wide with muscles, brown crew-cut hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile. He was a perfect jock. Any girl would want him, but I liked him as a friend. I knew I couldn't change me having a crush on Emmett. I did get his number though just so I could text him. I met Kirsten at my locker and I introduced her to Terrence. She felt kind of awkward talking to a, I guess there's no other way to put it, 'popular person'. After they said their hellos Terrence had to leave.

"Okay by my twin leprechaun," I said as he was leaving. He smiled back at me and said, "Hah bye leprechaun #2." I smiled and turned back to Kirsten. She looked at me like 'what-the-heck'. I smiled.

"What? Emmett introduced me to some of his friends. They're all really nice."

She looked at me amazed, "I don't want to sound really girlish but, O-M-G! You're like already popular! This is only your second day here!"

"Yeah well I don't know about popular, but I like talking to people so I guess that helps. Oh yeah, you talked to my brother yesterday?"

She looked at me confused and then said, "Oh yeah … Bobby! He's really nice! I was kind of confused because we were talking about a whole different subject. I'm sorry to bring it up again but are you sitting with Emmett today at lunch?" I forgot about that. Of course I was. I guess that gave me more time to make fun of him hah. I did have to bring Kirsten too though, for being a good friend.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yess!" She was so happy. We started walking to English. When we finally reached the classroom I saw Emmett sitting in my seat with a green shirt on.


	7. Chapter 7

One Day

I started to immediately laugh as I caught sight of him. He looked up from his paper and he looked serious. I walked over to my seat. I looked down at him in the chair. I started to smile again.

"A little jealous, are we?" I started laughing. Just the thought of Emmett Cullen trying to match me! Teehee. What a cute thought but it was funny at the same time.

"No," he said.

"Funny, I thought you were wearing a black t-shirt this morning." I gave him a smile.

"Ohh, so you pay attention to what I wear now," he said and finally gave me one of his celebrity smiles. He always had a come back to anything I said, but I would always come right back at him.

"Oh well it's kind of hard to miss such a big strong muscular guy like yourself Emmett," I said this while tracing my finger along his arm. He looked at my finger and then looked back up at me.

"You're good. See! That's what you do to these guys in Forks! You flirt with them until they fall head over heels with you. No offense to the girls here, but we've known every girl in this school since kindergarten and you're new and from the city. You kind of attract these guys."

I looked him up and down. I was glad that he didn't get mad about me touching his arm. Who was I kidding? Not many guys cared if girls touched them. Anyway, as I was looking him up and down I wondered why he didn't think about himself this way. He was the best looking guy in this school, quarterback, and he had dark black eyes. WAIT. Didn't he have golden eyes? I'll ask him about that later. But he was perfect in every way and that drew in girls too.

"Emmett, do you ever look in the mirror? You're perfect. You're hott," I saw his lip curl up, "yes, I do think you're hott, and you're the quarterback for the varsity football team, and you're funny and nice and sweet," I paused for air and then finally finished, "Did you ever think that you might attract all of these girls?"

He looked up at me and then stood up next to me making a creaky noise come from the desk. "Maybe I don't want those girls. Maybe I've never noticed them. Maybe I've been waiting for one girl in particular. Maybe I've been waiting for you." He looked at me seriously. He kind of looked relieved. It's like he's been holding that in since yesterday. I looked down at my converse blushing. Then I began to think about it. Something wasn't right here. I've only known this guy for one day and I trust him so much. I have feelings for him and I really like him, but how? You can't know a guy for a day and then become head over heels in love with them. It's just not possible. Or maybe it is? I feel that way right now. It feels like I've been waiting for him too. How cliché is that? I felt his body almost touching mine as we faced each other. I didn't feel him breathing or any body heat. Maybe he was nervous or dying? Yeah Emily, he's dying. I rolled my eyes at myself. Weird right? Who rolls their eyes at themselves? Anyway, here I was with nothing to say but I think I did know something to tell him. Then I brought my eyes back up to his. He was waiting for me to reply.

"Maybe I feel the same way. Maybe I'm just flirting with other guys to make you jealous. Maybe I don't know why I like you more than I should because we've only known each other for a day."

He smiled right when I said that I felt the same way. "I will get to know you Emily. I want to get to know you. You and me could hang out. I would like you to meet my family tonight Emily."

I looked at him shocked. "Isn't that going too fast? Aren't meeting the families kind of what you do when you're together for a while?"

He smiled, "What if we were in 6th grade and I invited you over as a friend? You would meet my family, would you not? Let's pretend we're in 6th grade."

I looked at him. "Sure, why not?"

He then leaned down to whisper in my ears, "Emily, I want you to know that I love you. I don't want you to feel weird by that but I want you to know that I would kiss you right now if you wanted me to." And I did want him to. What would people think when I kissed him after knowing him for a day though? They would think I was using him for his popularity. But I should stop worrying about what other people think. Now I believe one day to get to know someone is all you need. He was bringing his head back up to his normal height until I held his head by the back of the neck. He looked at me with a sparkle in his black eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both leaned in for a kiss. The minute his lips touched mine I felt so happy. He kissed me tenderly and slowly with love. I felt like this is right where I belong. Just me and Emmett and no one else until the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

A Family Full of Surprises

After kissing Emmett I felt complete. It had me start the day off wonderfully. People were looking at me around the hallways. It would seem like nothing had changed from yesterday but I got looks of envious stares from girls and the guys didn't look to happy that Emmett got the new girl. I didn't care though, whatever. One more thing I didn't need to think about.

After 4 periods rolled by fast I went to my locker to go to lunch. I saw Kirsten at her locker so I bumped her playfully and one of the books she was holding flew out of her hands. She looked at me and laughed and then went to go pick it up. Before she bent down a handsome tall guy with dark brown eyes, but he couldn't even compare with Emmett, had gotten it and gave it back to Kirsten.

"Here you go," he said with a smile. Kirsten blushed a tint of pink. Apparently I was missing something between both of them.

"Thanks Krieg," she replied putting the book in her locker.

"No problemo. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" She looked towards me for her answer and I nodded my head. Of course she could go, I'm not her mother. It was her choice to sit with Emmett's family with me not mine. Truthfully, I think it'd be better if she didn't come because I have to ask him some questions.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later then, Emily."

"Yeah definitely."

I smiled at her as she left. Hopefully she'll be okay with him. She's such a sweet girl. I wonder if they have gone out before or are they secret lovers? Hah, I'm getting ahead of myself now. I went back to my locker and then I felt someone behind me put his hands on both lockers surrounding mine making me imprisoned between his arms. I turned around to see Emmett's face close to mine.

"Hey Emmett," I said looking up at him. He really did make me feel small.

"Hey Emily, ready to sit at my table?"

"Absolutely," I said and then we left my locker to go to the lunchroom. We were close to holding hands, but I decided to link my arm into his instead. We walked into the cafeteria and I'm not joking when I say that everyone turned their heads to stare at us. I felt like a runway model but less confident. Emmett looked down at me with a smile and I smiled back at him. We finally reached the table with Edward and the rest of Emmett's family sitting there along with Bella.

"Hey guys, this is the Emily I was talking about," Emmett said motioning towards me. Edward smiled at me.

"Why hello there, I'm Edward and this is Bella. I heard that my manners attracts girls from Emmett," Edward said with another bright smile. He seemed nice.

"Yeah, it works. I bet that's how you swooned Bella into being your girlfriend," I replied returning the smile although mine probably wasn't as charming. He laughed and Bella smiled at me.

"You're actually right. He dazzled me," Bella said.

"Ohhh… so that's what they do! That's a perfect word for it! Hah so the Cullen's are players," I said as I raised my eyebrows. Emmett laughed.

"She totally fits you Emmett," I turned to the other side of the table to look at who was talking. It was Alice. She was really, really pretty.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of funny how alike we are," he answered Alice. Apparently I was topic in their house. Emmett talked about me? That's cute.

"Sit down Emmett, make the girl welcome," said another different voice which I looked to see was Jasper. He had a relaxed feel about him. I smiled at him and we both sat down. I sat between Edward and Emmett. I looked to the person across from me. It was the beautiful blonde Rosalie. She didn't look too happy, but I shrugged it off. Maybe she was having an off day.

"Well I'm going to get some lunch," as I was grabbing some cash out of my bag.

"I'll go with you," Emmett said. I was thinking that everyone was going to come with me, but I only Emmett followed. As we got to the line I had to ask him.

"Did they already eat or something?" He laughed.

"No… they just don't like cafeteria food," he answered. Picky eaters? Okay that's a point off. I hate when people say that they hate the cafeteria food and don't eat. It's like suck it up or bring food from home. Oh well, this was a good time to ask Emmett some questions so I shouldn't waste my time talking about people that don't eat cafeteria food to myself.

"Emmett, I was just wondering but …" I wasn't sure if it was okay to ask.

"Go ahead, I don't mind any questions."

"I was wondering why does your eyes switch from a golden color to a dark black," I asked and then added, "Don't say that your eyes change with your mood." He laughed.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the table." Okay? The whole point of asking here was to not ask at the table but I guess so. I grabbed a diet Root Beer and a sandwich. We headed back to the table and then when we finally got back to the table Edward started to talk to me.

"We have a lot of explaining to do. It seems as though Emmett really likes you so if you're going to be apart of our lives we need to tell you a lot. I've told Bella everything about us gradually but I think you can handle it all in one sitting."

I nodded. I thought I was smart enough. Hopefully.

"Well first off I can read minds." Woah. That explains a lot. Like how Emmett looked at me when I was talking about him with Kirsten.

"That's so cool! Tell me what some of the people in here are thinking right now." He laughed at me. I knew I probably looked like a kid who got to see Santa at the mall.

"Okay, see that girl over there," I looked over to a blonde girl who was staring at me until I looked back at her. She didn't look too happy. "Well, she thinks you're a slut for kissing Emmett and only knowing him 1 day because she's liked him since 10th grade when he smiled at her." I seen Emmett snicker and her murmured 'watch this'. He turned around and smiled at her. Her face went into total awe and I started laughing.

"Stop dazzling her with your smile!" I said playfully hitting him on his arm. Ow. He really is hard.

"Fine, I should save it for you." He smiled at me this time. I hate him for making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at me.

"Okay do you see that guy over there," Edward continued and I looked back to see one of the football players. His name was on the tip of my tongue … umm… Patrick! Wait no … ohh yes, Biff! He was staring at me too. He blushed and turned his head the other way. "He thinks you're hott and is really jealous of Emmett. He thinks that you're one of the funniest girls in this school." I looked at Emmett and I said, "Watch this." I looked back at him and smiled him. He smiled back and then he caught Emmett's glare. He then turned again the other way.

"Emmett! Jeez don't scare the kid to death! Plus, you can smile at a girl and I can't smile at a guy? Not fair." He shrugged.

"Yeah but you're not friends with that blonde girl." I thought about it and it made sense.

"Wow Emmett, you actually made a good point," I said trying to sound astonished. He smiled at me.

"I'm smarter than you think."

"I guess so. Anyways, Edward what other secrets are there about the Cullen clan?" I asked intrigued. The whole mind reading thing was pretty cool; I wonder what else there was in this family.

"Well Jasper can control people's emotions and Alice can see the future." I looked over at the two of them.

"Oh so that's why I felt that you had a calm presence." I said to Jasper. He nodded.

"I bet you're wearing a black tank top with a white sweat jacket and black skinny jeans with black converse tomorrow," Alice said. I was shocked. I had laid out the same exact outfit for tomorrow before I left.

"Wow you're good." She smiled.

"Thanks." Edward cleared his throat as if to continue.

"We have a lot more to tell you but it'd be better if you could come by the house Sunday." Emmett looked at Edward and said, "Well I already asked her to come after school today."

"After school we have to go hiking until Saturday."

"Ohhh right," Emmett turned to face me, "I'm sorry Emily I totally spaced. Is Sunday okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah sure. I can't wait to find out the rest of the Cullen mystery." Emmett smiled at me and then the bell rang and we were all grabbing our books to leave until I finally heard Rosalie speak.

"Oh Emily."

I looked back at her and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Everything that you heard at this lunch table … tell no one."


End file.
